mediafandomcom-20200222-history
More, More, More
| Format = 7" single, 12" single | Recorded = 1975 | Genre = Disco | Length = | Label = Buddah Records | Writer = Gregg Diamond | Producer = Gregg Diamond | Last single = "Keep It Up Longer" (1976) | This single = "More More More" (1976) | Next single = "Party Line" (1976) }} "More, More, More" is a song written by Gregg Diamond and recorded by American disco artist Andrea True, who performed as part of her "Andrea True Connection" project. It was released in February 1976 and became her signature track and one of the most popular songs of the disco era. In the U.S., it reached number four on the Billboard Hot 100 and spent three weeks at number three on the Cashbox chart in July of that year. In Canada, it was a number-one hit. The song has been covered a number of times since by artists including Samantha Fox, Bananarama, Rachel Stevens, and Dannii Minogue. In 1999, Canadian band Len sampled the instrumental break in "More, More, More" and used it as the backdrop for their top-ten single "Steal My Sunshine".Brunner, Rob. "'Steal' this hook". Entertainment Weekly, issue 501, page 69. September 3, 1999. Retrieved October 2, 2008. The song has also been used in television promotional advertisements, such as for American television series Sex and the City. The title hook line is used as a jingle by Canadian supermarket chain Save-On-Foods. The Andrea True Connection version The song was originally recorded in Jamaica where True, a porn star, had been appearing in a television commercial. An attempted coup prevented her from leaving the country with her wages from the commercial. Resourcefully, True called on Gregg Diamond to come down to Jamaica to write and record the song with her, along with other studio musicians which formed the backbone of the "Connection" project. | title=Biography: Andrea True | publisher=Allmusic | date=2007-07-02 | accessdate=2007-07-01}} Buddah Records originally released the song only to discos in the winter of 1975/1976. The popularity of "More, More, More" was immense. Widespread listener interest convinced Buddah to release the single commercially in the spring. The song rose to number four on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number twenty three on the soul singles chart. The single was a successful disco hit peaking at number two. Overseas, the song peaked at number five on the UK Singles Chart. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Bananarama version "More, More, More" was covered by English group Bananarama for their album Please Yourself. It was produced by Mike Stock and Pete Waterman of Stock Aitken Waterman fame. Their version retained the disco feel of the original and also incorporated elements of ABBA-like production, as was the case with the entire Please Yourself album. Sara Dallin, Keren Woodward, Stock and Waterman added a second verse to their version of the song. The music video featured them performing the song and dancing (in one of their few unchoreographed videos) in a cabaret-style club with several male dancers backing them up. Bananarama's single version (which was remixed from their album version) climbed to number twenty-four in the UK singles chart. It was their last single to be released by London Records, their label since 1983. The duo would not see another single-release in the UK until "Move in My Direction" in 2005. Track listing ; UK CD 1 single''' #"More, More, More" (Dave Ford Mix) - (3:24) #: #"Love in the First Degree" - (3:31) #"I Want You Back" - (3:47) #"I Heard a Rumour" - (3:24) ; UK CD 2 single' #"More, More, More" (Dave Ford Mix) - (3:24) #: #"More, More, More" (12" Mix) - (5:18) #"Give It All Up for Love" - (3:57) #"More, More, More" (I Can't Techno More Mix) - (5:01) Chart performance Rachel Stevens version "'More More More'" was a 2004 hit for former S Club member Rachel Stevens. The song was taken from her debut album ''Funky Dory and was her final release from that album. The song was featured in an advertising campaign for Sky Sports' football coverage for the 2004-05 season. It sold a total of 68,000 copies, of which 25,600 were in its first week. Stevens' version hit number three in the UK, outpeaking all of the previous versions of the track, and also reached number five in Ireland. Track listing CD 1 #"More, More, More" (Single Mix) - 2:47 #"Shoulda Thought Of That" - 3:14 CD 2 #"More, More, More" (Single Mix) - 2:47 #"Fools" (Princess Diaries 2 version) - 3:13 #"More, More, More" (The Sharp Boys Sky's The Limit Club Mix) - 7:43 #"More, More, More" (CD-ROM Video) Chart performance In popular culture The Andrea True Connection's version of "More, More, More" has appeared in two episodes of The Simpsons. In the 2003 episode "Dude, Where's My Ranch?", after Moe Szyslak kidnaps David Byrne (who guest-starred in the episode as himself), a parody version of the song plays on the radio featuring Moe singing, "Moe, Moe, Moe! How do you like me? How do like me? Moe, Moe, Moe! Why don't you like me? Nobody likes me." The song is credited to "The Moe Szyslak Connection". The song also appears in the episode "Sweets and Sour Marge", where Disco Stu plays the song after "snorting" lines of sugar. In 2006, the song appeared on Click and was used during one of the flashback scenes. On the show "King of Queens" the episode "High Def Jam" opened with Doug Heffernan/Kevin James singing a parody version, "Doug, Doug, Doug". "More, More, More" also appears in the documentary Inside Deep Throat, and late professional wrestler Larry Sweeney formerly used the song as his entrance theme. The song was featured in American Dad!, Season 3, Episode 2, "Meter Made". Stevens' version of the song is used in adverts for the UK sofa company ScS. References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Songs written by Gregg Diamond Category:Andrea True Connection songs Category:Bananarama songs Category:Rachel Stevens songs Category:Samantha Fox songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:London Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Disco songs Category:1976 songs Category:Buddah Records singles